


I usually don't do this

by Theblackfangirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel takes a trip to the library, and gets more then books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I usually don't do this

**Author's Note:**

> a new one shot about my favorite couple in the world

"Can I help you find something?" The petite woman asked the much bigger man with a bright smile. 

And in that moment Gajeel knew he was in love. Her small blue locks and captivating brown eyes threw him completely off guard, making him forget why he walked into a library in the first. Trying to get his thought "I was....lookin.....for....abook" he stuttered. 

She laughed and Gajeel thought he heard the sounds of angels around him "Well, I'm sure about that." She told him.

"Sure about what?" Gajeel asked dumbly.

"A book, I'm sure you came looking for a book...this is a library after all." She said with the bright smile never leaving her face. 

"Right." was all Gajeel could muster up saying. 

The girl tilted her head questioningly at the man. "So?"

Clearing his head not wanting to make himself look any more foolish than he already did, he pulled himself together "Yeah, I... was looking for... cookbooks"

"Cookbooks?" she questioned. 

"Yeah." he answered, clearing his throat. 

She held back another giggle "Sure thing just follow me." Moving to the other side of the library; Gajeel followed her in looking over her perfect frame she was a small little person he thought, noticing her sweater that looked two sizes too big for her due to the sleeves completely covering her hands she was simply adorable. 

"Good thing I found you huh?" She said pulling him from his thoughts. "Hmm? Why's that? Gajeel asked.

"Because I don't think you would have never found the cookbooks anywhere, that or it would have maybe took you like all day." she answered him back.

"Why do you say that" Gajeel was feeling a little offended he was a pretty smart guy, he only had been distracted by her and her unintentional charm.

Walking to the cookbook side of the library she answered him, "Well, I only said that cause..well you were in the manga section, and well that's pretty far from cooking." 

Gajeel feeling a little embarrassed only looked away and mumbled. "They're not that different.." 

"Ha, I guess it depends on who you asks. Well If you need anything else I'll be up front." She told him, turning on her heels and leaving him to himself. 

\---- Levy had returned to the counter up at the front of the library next to her co-worker Cana. 

"That guy was kinda cute." Cana said to her.

"Sure is.." Levy said not paying attention to her words, then once she had looked at Cana she realized what she said. "Oh! Not really! Not in the really cute way... you know what I mean he's ho- okay..... oh, just forget it" Levy tried to recover herself. Cana, just laughed at her silly younger friend.

But In fact the tall man that walked into the library could only be described in one way to Levy, and that was amazingly handsome...even without eyebrows...so maybe it was two things he could be described as. He was a tall man with broad shoulders wild midnight colored hair, And an intimidating stare, although; he didn't look at her in any intimidating way, but the way she saw him looking at the books sure was. If the books had any souls in them, they probably left from being so scared of the strange man with piercing everywhere; which she thought was strangely hot. 

"Oh who am I kidding Cana I bet he has a girlfriend." Levy huffed out. 

"Oh knows" Cana giggled. "Ask him out."

"What?" Levy exclaimed "He's a total stranger that would be weird." 

"Well you'll never know until you try." Cana said leaving Levy at the counter by herself while she took some books to the back. Levy watched her go to the back. Maybe Cana's right she thought, after all the most he could do was say no right? 

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize the same man she had been thinking about was clearing his throat trying to get her attention. Once he did it loud enough for like the 3rd time she looked up and her face went completely red from some of the thoughts she was having about the man. "Sorry about that.." She said clearing her voice. "All done finding some books?" Levy nervously asked.

Gajeel didn't think she could get any cuter but her blush just made him fall deeper into infatuation with her "Yeah, I found everything alright." He said shrugging his shoulders trying to be as cool as he could. Levy just smiled and started ring out his books. 

They stood there in a awkward silence Levy decided to say something "So you like Manga?"

Gajeel just chuckled. "Yeah, just the basics though." 

"I see." Levy responded. 

"I bet you don't read any do you?" Gajeel said trying to spark up a conversation her voice was the most beautiful thing he ever heard and he wanted to her more of it. 

"Ha, try the exact opposite I love manga's and i'm also a big fan of all things Anime." She told him with a brighter smile.

"Really?" Gajeel asked surprised "I wouldn't have guesses that about you." 

"And I wouldn't have guessed you like cooking." Levy responded.

"True..." Gajeel nodded looking at the counter seeing the name pate sitting in front of her he decided he should make a move. "So Cana.." He started, "That's a cute name." 

A nervous Um was all that came from Levy when the real Cana popped up next to her "Thanks kind stranger." Cana answered him. 

Gajeel looked confused where did this other girl come form? Levy put his books into a bag and smiled at him "her name is Cana...I was just standing in her spot."

Gajeel had never felt so stupid in his life "Sorry about...that...not that your name isn't....you kno.....I'll leave now...." Was all that he could say taking his bag he turned to leave; he was sure he ruined any chance he had at her the best thing he could do was go and dig a hole for himself to lay in. 

"Levy!" Levy called out to him giving him a small smile before he could walk away. Gajeel had turned around and looked at her again feeling a new sense of hope. "My name is Levy." 

"That's a cute name too...." And he really meant it hearing her say it, made it seem like it fit just for her. "The name's Redfox, Gajeel Redfox"

"A very nice name." Levy told him.

Taking a deep breath Gajeel decided he was going to ask her an important question "I know this might seem weird...and know I usually don't do this...but...you wanna go out sometime."

Levy giggled the man in fount of her was so nervous it was adorable because honestly she was just about as nervous as him and that was due to her telling him her name. "Well just know I usually don't go out anywhere with strange strangers but sure."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading hope you guys liked it  
> xoxo


End file.
